As switches for upward movement, downward movement, and floor selection of an elevator, a mechanical push-button type switch, a touch pad type switch, a beam switch using an optical sensor, and the like are generally used.
FIG. 1 illustrates three types of switches, and FIGS. 1a to c are schematic views of the touch pad type switch (TS), the push-button type switch (BS), and the optical sensor type switch (SS), and an upper part thereof is a perspective view and a lower part thereof is a plan view. As illustrated in FIG. 1, existing switches are touch types in which a human finger directly contacts the surface of a button, such as the touch pad type or push button type, and even in the case of the optical sensor type of FIG. 1c, since a human finger needs to deeply press enough for a sensor to sense the finger, there is a high possibility that the finger will contact the inside of the switch. The contact type switch may be unsanitary because there is a high risk that a human could be infected with bacteria or viruses through the contact. Further, when people with disability including the blind or the visually disabled unconsciously press their fingers on the switch while fumbling for the switch, the switch may be actuated, and as a result, the contact type switch may be inappropriate for people with disability to use.
Meanwhile, in modern elevators, switches marked with raised letters need to be separately installed at a significantly low position for the visually disabled or the physically handicapped to use apart from the general switches, in addition to switches which can be used by non-disabled persons. The reason for installing the switches for people with disability at large intervals from the general switches is to reduce a risk that people with disability will improperly operate the elevator by touching the general switches by mistake. To this end, wires for two switches for the switches for the people with disability are separately required, in addition to the general switches.